


Red-framed glasses

by DarkPuddlesofInk



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Baby Sarada, Blank Period Naruto, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Sakura and Karin are friends, Wholesome, none of that rivalary for the sauce boy, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPuddlesofInk/pseuds/DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: Short one-shot of a series of letters written by Karin after the birth of Sarada.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Karin, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Red-framed glasses

_Sakura, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to reply. You know how it is with Orichimaru as a boss, blegh boring. How is Sarada? It's been forever since I've seen her. Unfortunately Lord Orochimaru is changing hide outs again, so it may be a while before I can another letter. Give Sarada a big hug on my part._   
_-sincerely Karin._

_••_

_Sakura, I heard about Sarada. She is very lucky to have the world's best medic as her mother. I hear she isn't the only one sick. I just wish there was something I could do._   
_Sasuke stopped by the hide out, he seemed surprised of our pen-palship. To think years earlier we could have been at our throats. But then again, I'm glad we're friends now. I don't blame Sasuke for being worried about his daughter. But if anyone can heal her it's you. You can do it Sakura!_   
_-My best regards, Karin_

_••_

_Sakura, I'm sorry but I have to reject your invitation to Konoha. You have a duty towards Konoha just I have have mine here with Lord Orochimaru. I know you wanted me to become Sarada's aunt, and one day I will, but now is too crucial for me to leave Orochimaru-sama side. Forgive me Sakura, I would have loved to spoil Sarada._   
_My best regards, Karin._

_••_

_Sasuke came by the hideout again. I never heard of an Uchiha that needed glasses. I suppose not all illnesses can be cured all the way. Sasuke told me Sarada might not be able to see properly anymore. I have a feeling I already know what will be in your next letter, so let me help. This time I can help. Send me her prescription, I can make her glasses like the ones I wear. She'll be able to see properly again. Let this be my gift to both you and Sarada._   
_With all my love, Karin._

_•••_

_I received your letter. I'm so happy, Sarada looks precious in her new glasses. I told you I could make them work. Thank you so much for the picture, Sakura. I may not be able to visit you in Konoha, but I'm still of help. Perhaps once Orochimaru-sama is done with his search, I wouldn't mind moving to Konoha. I'm sure there is a need for an optometrist, maybe I could even set up a shop nearby the hospital. Here goes to hoping. Thank you Sakura, for being such a good friend. And do me a favor and tell that bone-headed cousin of mine to write back, us Uzumakis need to keep in touch._   
_Until next time Karin._

_••_

_Sakura... it's been a while, it's been years actually. I've been busy here with Orichimaru-sama. And I'm sure you have been busy too. Actually, I want to tell you something. I met Sarada. Sakura, she is gorgeous. And she still has the glasses I gifted to her, I'm so glad. She is an amazing kunochi, not surprising considering who her mother is. She actually knew who I was, I'm sure it's no thanks to Suigetsu. Glad that cleared out._   
_Please forgive me for not writing all this time. But I'm afraid there are times where we wont be able to write at all._   
_Much love to you and your family, sincerely, Karin._

* * *

Sarada stared at the letters in her hands. Her father had told her about his old team, after being begged for information about Karin. She had been curious about the red-haired woman after she ran into her while searching for Mitsuki.

  
Karin was her father's old teammate.

Karin and her mother were friends and remained that way for years. They sent letters back and forth.

Karin was the one who gave Sarada her signature red-framed glasses. Sarada smiled as she held the letters close. She knew her family just grew a little bigger. Carefully Sarada, ran her finger over the outline of her glasses.

"Papa! Mama! Where are the envelopes? I want to send Aunt Karin a letter!"


End file.
